The last night
by Sweety-pop's
Summary: Son coeur lui appartenait, elle n'a fait que jouer avec. Il n'était qu'une proie parmi tant d'autres. Vous l'aurez compris, les résumés c'est pas mon truc... Petite songfic Sanji x Nami. Nami est sûrement OOC mais pas de quoi en mourir (enfin je l'espère ).


**Juste un petit OS comme ça. Sanji x Nami avec un peu d'OOC :) Je précise que c'est une song-fic sur la chanson Grenade de Bruno Mars.**

**Les personnages sont à Oda. Et les paroles de Grenade (en gras) sont à Bruno Mars.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Os Nami x Sanji

**Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take take take it all  
But you never give**

Depuis le début de leur histoire, tout le monde avait bien vu que Nami se servait de Sanji comme un enfant se sert d'un jouet, assouvissant tous ses désirs de petite fille capricieuse et sadique. Tout le monde sauf Sanji... Toujours là pour elle, à vérifier que tout était parfait pour sa mellorine, il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle n'était qu'un monstre de cruauté, qui le jetait, puis le reprenait, puis le rejetait et ainsi de suite, s'amusant à jouer avec son cœur qui lui appartenait totalement. Il ne s'apercevait même pas qu'elle le détruisait, lentement mais sûrement, à force de lui faire faire tout et n'importe quoi. Mais Sanji était près à tout pour cette femme qu'il aimait plus que la vie elle-même.

**Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?**

Bien sûr, il se rendait bien compte qu'elle ne l'aimait pas autant que lui l'aimait mais, après tout, Nami-san sortait avec lui et c'était le principal pour Sanji. Cependant, il entendait ce qu'on disait sur elle, il entendait les rumeurs qui courraient sur leur couple. Pathétiques rumeurs sûrement lancées par un marimo jaloux de son bonheur avec la femme de sa vie se disait-il, persuadé de l'amour sincère de sa mellorine envers lui. Jamais. Jamais il ne douta de la sincérité de Nami-san.

**Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did**

Pour satisfaire les besoins de sa petite amie, Sanji avait d'abord pris un second job, en plus de celui de cuisinier, pour pouvoir lui payer ce qu'elle voulait, tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'avait qu'à demander et Sanji lui donnait. Il dépensait, sans compter, sans se soucier de sa santé qui se dégradait, sans se soucier de ces cernes qui apparurent sur son visage après qu'il eut pris ce troisième job...

Nami, de son côté, devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Méchante et capricieuse, elle menait la vie dure à Sanji qui, comme toujours, lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil.

**To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
Cause what you don't understand  
Is I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on the blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya **

Les amis de Sanji, conscient de l'état de celui-ci, le mirent en garde, plusieurs fois, et essayèrent à tout pris de l'éloigner de Nami qui, chaque jour, le détruisait un peu plus. Ils essayèrent de lui ouvrir les yeux, de lui faire entendre raison mais rien n'y faisait, à chaque tentative, Sanji répliquait qu'il aimait Nami-san plus que tout au monde et que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Un jour, il en vint même à dire que si Nami lui demandait de se sacrifier pour elle, il le ferait. Ce jour-là, Sanji perdit tous les amis qui lui restait...

**I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same**

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'énerver ainsi et frapper cet imbécile de marimo qui avait traité sa Nami de "garce". Il venait de perdre, en plus de tous les autres, son meilleur ami, son compagnon de galère, celui avec lequel il avait partagé tant de souvenirs, bons ou mauvais. Ce jour-là, quand Sanji rentra chez lui, il se surprit même à douter, douter de l'amour que Nami lui portait, douter de leur relation. Essayant, en vain de chercher dans ses souvenirs la preuve que Nami n'était pas égoïste, qu'elle lui avait donné, elle aussi.

**Black, black, black and blue  
Beat me till I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said  
hey when you get back to where you're from**

Ce jour-là, quand Nami rentra dans l'appartement de Sanji, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose avait changé... A peine entrée, elle commençait déjà à engueuler Sanji qui, contrairement à son habitude, ne se mit pas à genoux devant elle pour la supplier de le pardonner. Cela ne plut pas à Nami. Avec un sourire sadique, elle regarda longuement Sanji puis, lui annonça, d'un air satisfait qu'elle le trompait, et ce depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

**Bad woman, bad woman  
That's just what you are  
Yeah, you smile in my face  
then rip the breaks out my car  
**

A ces mots, et même s'il ne laissa rien paraître, le cœur de Sanji se serra. Il la regardait, d'un air triste, et recommença à douter de son amour. Bien sûr, ce ne fut que passager, et il reprit vite ses esprits, pardonnant par la même occasion celle qu'il aimait, même si, au fond de lui, Sanji commençait à ressentir un semblant de haine envers cette femme à qui il avait tant donné. Mais, il savait parfaitement qu'il serait incapable de lui faire le moindre mal, autant physiquement que mentalement.

**Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did**

Ce soir-là, pour se faire pardonner la tromperie de Nami dont il endossait la faute, Sanji l'emmena au restaurant et au cinéma. Mais, Nami, fâchée par le fait que son jouet ne lui obéisse plus, n'allait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement...

Une fois rentrés chez eux, Nami refusa de dormir avec Sanji qui, faute de canapé dû dormir à même le sol, sans même une couverture.

**To give me all your love  
Is all I ever asked  
Cause what you don't understand  
Is I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on the blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya **

Sanji n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser au comportement de Nami. Il doutait. Doutait de sa sincérité, de la réciprocité de leur amour. Il se demandait si, au fond, ses amis n'avaient pas raison. Il essayait de retrouver qui il était et surtout, qui il serait sans Nami-san... Il en vint même à se demander s'il ne serait pas un homme meilleur sans cette femme qui, au fond, commençait, petit à petit, à le répugner au plus haut point.

**I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
**

Sanji en était maintenant sûr, Nami-san l'avait détruit. Elle avait brisé ses rêves, effacé ses amitiés les plus sincères. Elle l'avait totalement soumis à elle. Elle ne faisait que le manipuler, elle jouait avec son cœur. Bien décidé à lui parler, Sanji se leva, tout endolori et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Mais, quand Sanji entrouvrit la porte et qu'il la vit, endormie, recroquevillée sur elle même, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ressemblait à un ange, au milieu de ces draps blancs. Le cœur de Sanji se serra. Il comprit qu'il ne serait jamais capable de lui annoncer qu'il la quitte. Il ne serait jamais capable de lui dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Il ne serait jamais capable de la faire pleurer, ou même de voir ses magnifiques yeux emplis de tristesse. Même s'il savait parfaitement que cet amour n'était pas réciproque, une part de lui continuait à l'espérer.

**If my body was on fire  
You'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
Cause you never ever ever did, baby**

Le lendemain matin, quand Nami s'éveilla, Sanji l'attendait, dans la cuisine. Il lui avait préparé un magnifique petit déjeuner. Nami esquissa un sourire. Il lui était toujours fidèle. Mais, il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Nami se dirigea vers Sanji, jubilant intérieurement, et elle lui annonça, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, qu'elle le quittait. Qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Qu'elle n'avait fait que le manipuler, depuis le début de leur histoire.

Puis, elle partit. Laissant Sanji dans le désarroi le plus profond.

**But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on the blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
**

Ce matin-là, Sanji comprit. Il comprit que cette femme l'avait affaiblit. Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais réparer ses erreurs passées. Il comprit, que son cœur appartenait à jamais à Nami-san et, il comprit que Nami-san n'en voulait plus, de son cœur. Il comprit alors que son cœur ne servait plus à rien...

**I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for ya baby  
But you won't do the same.**

Ce soir-là, quand Nami revint chercher ses affaires chez Sanji et qu'elle le trouva, pendu à une poutre, elle sourit et se délecta de ce spectacle. Elle s'était bien amusé avec cet imbécile... Mais, maintenant que ce joujou était parti, elle allait devoir en trouver un autre... Elle prit ses affaires, et, sans même regarder le corps de son "jouet", pendant au bout de cette corde, elle se fondit dans la nuit, disparaissant à tout jamais.

**No, you won't do the same  
Oh, you never do the same  
No, no, no, no.**

* * *

**Voilà voilà. Bon, j'avoue je suis pas super fière de moi... **

**La chanson colle pas trop avec l'histoire mais bon.**

**N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour donner votre avis :D**


End file.
